


Home

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Alice revisits the place they once called her home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is me venting about certain things. You can, of course read it as a simple snippet. Warnings for mentions of child neglect and suicide.

She ran hurriedly up the stairs of a house she had hoped to never set foot in again. When she'd left, she had never wanted to look back to the building that had been her prison.  
But here she was.

"Is he all right?" She cried, bursting the door open, followed closely by her daughter and her husband.  
The two occupants of the room calmly turned to look at her, no worry whatsoever on their faces.  
Surprised, she stopped short.

"Where is he?" She asked, her voice faltering slightly in expectation of what was to come.

"He's fine. He's gone to the beach with his family." The grey haired woman said.

Alice stared at her mother in disbelief.

"You...you said..." She began, the familiar disdain growing inside her.

"We wanted to see you again, sweetie. You haven't spoken to us or visited us in years!" The woman replied, in the exceedingly saccharine voice that she reserved for when her daughter was being, in her own words, "difficult".

" _I_ haven't spoken to you? You were the ones that cut off all contact with me when I left the person you wanted me to marry!" Alice said, fury evident in her voice.

"He was a good man. He had everything...We only wanted your wellbeing." Her father tried to justify, but she was having none of it.

"He was abusive to his own daughter! How could you? I made my own decision, for what must be the first time in my life. You never let me, before. And when I did, you backed away and left me. What kind of parents are you?" Tears ran down her cheeks as her voice began to choke.

"We gave you everything! Kindness, a good home, and freedom!" Her father replied, his famous temper rising.

Alice chokes back a sharp laugh.

"You gave me nothing but pain. Years and years of being your puppet, but never being good enough for you. You never accepted who I was, who I am. You never cared, as long as I maintained that perfect persona. I detested you, and within good reason. You never let me live _my_ life, because I was too busy living yours! Freedom was something I could only dream of. You are not kind, and this is not a home. It never was."

Alice turned to her mother.

"And you. You stood and watched for years as I fell apart. You even encouraged it. Like him, you never cared about me, the real me. You were supposed to be the person who would be there for me, who would understand and console, and _know_ me. All you did was push me further down the hole. I'm not an ideal mother. But I give my daughter the freedom to look me in the eye and say,"My name is Sylvia Rosen, I'm not perfect, and that's okay." You never gave me the chance. You made me feel worthless. I believed, for a long time, that the world was a better place without me, and I was determined to make it so. I stayed up nights crying. You said I was being overdramatic, that you had been nothing but nice and loving to me. Your love was always conditional. Always. And I hated you for it. I still do. Maybe Mona Roy lived here one, but Alice Rosen will have nothing to do with this place."

"Your name is not Alice Rosen." Her mother hissed.

"Yes, yes it is. It has been, for a long time. You need to learn that I'm not your puppet now. And you need to remember it. I'm surprised you have the gall to even speak to me, after the way you've brought me her. You told me, that my brother was dying! How could you?"

"Get out then, if you're so sure of yourself. Get out of this house." The old man shouts.

"You used to scare me with that as a child, maybe even as a teenager. It doesn't work anymore." She said, oddly calm as she walked out of the building for the last time in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
